Comic Errors
T Comic Errors are mistakes made by the artist of the comic strip where a scene or color are wrong. Types of Comical Errors Discoloring Many modern versions of the comic strips use incorrect color(s) AKA. discoloring. The most common example is when a characters' eye(s) share the same color as their skin. Drawing Errors To be written. Grammatical Errors To be written. All Errors 1970s 1978-06-21.gif|Second Panel: The chair disappears. 1978-08-12.gif|Third Panel: Odie's closed eyes are uncolored. 1978-12-08.gif|Third Panel: Odie's left eye is the same color as his fur. 1979-02-25.gif|Fifth Panel: Odie's right eye is the same color as his fur. 1979-06-19.gif|First Panel: Odie's left eye is the same color as his fur. 1979-08-09.gif|First Panel: Rolo's stripes are brown. 1979-08-10.gif|Third Panel: Buckeye's leg stripes disappears. 1979-11-15.gif|First & Second Panel: The turkey slides across air, rather than a table. 1980s 1980-04-26.gif|First Panel: The background between Jon's hair curl is uncolored. 1981-06-11.gif|First Panel: Garfield's whiskers are missing. 1982-03-10.gif|First and Third Panel: Seven pancakes are shown, then turn into at least thirteen. 1982-03-27.gif|Third Panel: The word "fence" is misspelled as "fench." 1982-07-22.gif|First and Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1982-10-21.gif|First Panel: Odie's right eye is the same color as his fur. 1983-03-25.gif|Third Panel: Jon says "your,", when the correct grammatical word in the context is "you're". 1983-06-19.gif|Third and Sixth Panel: Odie's left eye is the same color as his fur. 1983-07-27.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's bottom left eyelid is uncolored. 1984-03-05.gif|First Panel: Odie's right eye is the same color as his fur. 1984-09-30.gif|Fifth Panel: The zero on the man's shirt is uncolored. 1984-10-14.gif|First Panel: The pizza cheese is discolored green. 1985-01-13.gif|Fourth Panel: Garfield's right whiskers disappear. 1985-08-29.gif|First Panel: Garfield’s thought bubble is directed from Odie. 1986-01-01.gif|Third Panel: Both of Jon's eyes are the same color as his skin. 1986-06-29.gif|Sixth Panel: Garfield's right whiskers are disconnected. 1986-11-05.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's bottom left eyelid is uncolored. 1987-10-06.gif|Third Panel: Odie's spot disappears. 1989-1-29.png|Fourth Panel: Jon's dialogue appears from the right; in the next panel, he enters from the left. 1989-02-02.gif|First and Second Panel: The cup under the toaster changes from red to purple. 1989-10-03.gif|Garfield is shown on a green surface, which changes to a drawer. 1989-11-19.gif|Seventh Panel: Most of the black lines surrounding the panel, character and items are discolored blue, as well as two letters of Jim Davis's signature. 1990s 1990-05-30.gif|First Panel: Garfield's left whiskers are missing. 1992-01-20.gif|Second Panel: The mirror shows Jon's tie as purple instead of blue. 1992-02-04.gif|First and Second Panel: The television remote's color scheme changes. A possible explanation for the television's dialogue directed from Garfield may be that he's reading the text from the screen. 1993-01-12.gif|Second & Third Panel: The colors of the pennons change. 1993-11-28.gif|First, Second, & Third Panel: Several letter Es in the word November are left unfinished. 1994-02-05.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1994-05-15.gif|Seventh Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1995-01-09.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1995-07-28.gif|All Panels: Although Jon states it is the middle of the night, the sky in the background is shown as blue. 1995-07-30.gif|Second Panel: The word "accordion" is misspelled as "accordian." 1995-11-02.gif|First Panel: The word "ghastly" is thinner than the rest of the text. 1995-11-12.gif|Logo Box: The heart to Garfield's left is discolored yellow. 1996-04-10.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's lips are uncolored. 1996-10-29.gif| Second Panel: Garfield's lips are the same color as his fur. 1999-07-28.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 1999-08-02.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 2000s 2000-12-06.gif|Second Panel: Garfield's lips are uncolored. 2001-12-05.gif|Third Panel: Garfield's nose is uncolored. 2002-03-26.gif|First & Third Panel: The outer ring of the bowl disappears. 2002-05-30.gif|Third Panel: The shadow under the hat disappears. 2002-07-07.gif|All panels & logo box: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. 2003-02-02.gif|Second Panel: Both sides of Garfield's whiskers are missing. 2003-09-18.gif|Third Panel: One of Garfield's claws is discolored yellow. 2003-10-23.gif|All Panels: The floor tiles swap colors. 2004-11-14.gif|All Panels: Everything that is supposed to be white is the same color as the floor. 2005-04-24.gif|Logo box, Second & Third Panel: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. 2005-07-20.gif|All Panels: Garfield is shown to have two dots on his mouth, rather than three. 2006-03-07.gif|First & Second Panel: The distance between the television and Garfield changes. 2006-04-28.gif|All Panels: Everything supposed to be colored white is the same color as the background. 2009-03-28.gif|All Panels: Garfield's left whiskers are missing. 2009-10-24.gif|Third Panel: The mask covers Garfield's nose despite his nose being visible in the first two panels. 2010s 2015-07-26.gif|Fifth Panel: Garfield's right whiskers are missing. 2017-01-02.gif|All Panels: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. 2017-02-05.gif|Second Panel: Odie's tail is missing. 2017-10-19.gif|Third Panel: The line separating Jon's eyes and eyelids continues onto his face. 2017-12-23.gif|Third Panel: The color of the wall between Odie's ears are discolored dark green. 2018-01-14.gif|All Panels: Everything supposed to be colored white is the same color as the background. 2018-08-11.gif|All Panels: Garfield's lips have a greenish tinge. U.S. Acres All Errors usa1986-07-01.gif|Second Panel: Booker turns white. usa1986-07-13.gif|Second & Fifth Panels: Booker turns white. usa1986-10-01.gif|First Panel: Wade's eyelids are discolored the same as Orson's. usa1986-12-24.gif|First Panel: Roy's right eye is the same color as his beak. usa1987-03-13.gif|All Panels: Five petals are shown, then it changes to six. Usa1987-05-26.gif|Second Panel: Orson's right eye is the same color as his skin. usa1987-08-03.gif|Second Panel: Both of Bo's eyelids are the same color as his wool. Usa1987-12-19.gif|Third Panel: Orson is missing his eyelashes. Usa1988-01-01.gif|Second Panel: The hay behind Orson & Cody is missing. usa1988-08-06.gif|First Panel: Booker's right eye is the same color as his feathers. usa1988-08-16.gif|First & Second Panel: Roy's top left eyelid is the same color as his cockscomb. usa1988-11-11.gif|First Panel: Part of Filbert is discolored brown. Usa1988-12-01.gif|Third & Fourth Panel: The feathers above Booker's eyes are uncolored. usa1988-12-17.gif|Third Panel: Both of Booker's eyes are the same color as his feathers. Usa1988-12-25.gif|Third and Fourth Panel: In the third panel, Lanolin is missing her eyelashes, and in the fourth, her bow is uncolored. bandicam 2018-06-08 14-19-32-545.jpg|Second Panel: Both of Roy's eyes are the same color as his beak. usa1989-03-27.gif|Second Panel: Lanolin is missing her pupils. Category:Comic Strip Category:Comic Strips